Noche Buena
by agus-shadowhunter
Summary: Es Noche Buena. Edward está impaciente por darle su regalo a Bella, pero es una sorpresa. A sabiendas que Bella odia las sorpresas la llevará hasta su regalo con los ojos vendados. La duda la carcome por dentro...pero es una sorpresa que valdrá la pena ver.


**Noche Buena**

- Edward ¿qué haces?

Estaba sentada en el cómodo sofá de los Cullen viendo una película navideña, cuando Edward me puso una venda sobre los ojos.

- Ya verás - respondió él. Por su tono de voz, pude imaginar que sonreía ante mi incertidumbre.

Edward me tomó en brazos comos si no pesara mas que una pluma y sentí el frío aire de una noche nevada de invierno cuando salimos de la casa. Escuche el ruido de la puerta de mi camioneta al abrirse. Edward me sentó en el asiento del copiloto y me y me dio un rápido y tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Enseguida vuelvo – me susurró al oído.

Cerró la puerta, dejándome sola en el vehiculo para, unos pocos segundos después, escuchar un golpe sordo de algo al caer en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Casi al instante escuche a Edward subir en el asiento del conductor para dirigirse a Dios sabe dónde.

Sabia que era inútil tratar de quitarme la venda, porque Edward me detendría en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "vampiro" y no lograría ver nada. Pero no pude contenerme más, y a pesar de que era en vano, pregunté:

¿A dónde vamos? - intenté imaginar a donde nos dirigíamos en mi vieja Chevy, y no en su reluciente Volvo.

A que recibas tu regalo. – y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada continuó - Es una sorpresa. Intenta ser paciente, Bella. Valdrá la pena esperar, te lo prometo - respondió tomando mi mano y besándola igual que un caballero, provocando que mi corazón comenzara una carrera enloquecida.

Solté un suspiro teatral y me hundí en el asiento.

No sé con exactitud cuando tiempo había pasado. Podrían haber sido minutos u horas, pero estaba demasiando concentrada en controlar mi respiración y mi corazón enamorado mientras Edward jugaba con mis dedos entre los suyos.

_Enamorado_

Cada vez que pensaba todas las cosas que habíamos pasado - cuando me salvó de ser aplastada por una furgoneta, y también de un vampiro cazador ; el viaje a Italia y cuando me protegió de los Vulturi- no podía evitar en pensamiento de que estaba enamorada. No podía creer lo mucho que amaba a ese vampiro.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalté cuando sentí que se habría mi puerta y los fuertes brazos de Edward me alzaban en vilo para sacarme de la camioneta. Luego una suave brisa me apartó el cabello de la cara cuando Edward saltó para quedar dentro de la parte trasera de mi camioneta.

Se sentó allí, conmigo en su regazo, con mi espalda apoyada en su pecho y sus brazos a mi alrededor ; me cubrió con una gruesa manta (que luego mi menté analizó como el ruido sordo de algo al caer que escuché antes de salir) para evitar que me congelara.

¿Lista para recibir tu regalo? – me susurró al oído con un poco de ansiedad en la voz. Supuse que estaba tan emocionado de ver mi reacción como yo de ver el regalo que causaba tanto misterio.

Si – le contesté en un susurro.

Entonces me quitó la venda, y no podía dar crédito a mis ojos por lo que había frente a mí.

Estábamos en un pequeño prado nevado, rodeado por pequeños pinos jóvenes, también nevados, de los cuales había un semicírculo frente a nosotros decorado por luces navideñas color dorado que hacían resplandecer todo como si fueran miles de velas.

Además, cada pino estaba decorado en al parte delantera con fotos como si de decoración navideña se tratase.

Fotos mías con Edward.

De muchos momentos diferentes, pero de igual importancia para mí: fotos luego del baile de graduación al que casi me _obligaron_ a asistir ; en el porche de su casa en las vacaciones de verano; en mi habitación junto a la ventana un día lluvioso; incluso localicé una del día de mi desastroso cumpleaños 18.

Todas de Edward junto a mí.

Sentí que las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos y comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Me las enjuagué rápidamente.

Alice me ayudó con la luces - dijo Edward.

Asentí para mis adentros, se notaba la mano de obra de Alice en todo eso, sin duda. Me gire hacia Edward y lo abracé.

Gracias - le dije con la cara escondida en su pecho. – Me encanta. Nunca pensé que nadie haría algo así por mí.

Edward acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro tan intensamente a los ojos que sentí que era transparente.

Yo haría todo por ti, Bella.

Luego me dio un tierno beso en los labios en los labios, al que yo correspondí. Sin duda era la mejor Navidad de todas, y no quería que terminara nunca.

Como siempre, él se retiro antes de perder su _preciado autocontrol. _Sin embargo, no me apartó, sino que me abrazó con fuerza y me susurró al oído:

Feliz Navidad, Bella. Te amo. Más de lo que jamás creí posible.

Sentí que mi corazón se ensanchaba de amor, lo abracé con fuerza y le respondí:

Yo también te amo Edward. Más de lo que nadie ha amado jamás a una persona.

Eso se puede discutir – replicó él, y antes de que pudiera responderle nada, me beso de nuevo y lo deje pasar por el momento.

Luego me apartó, y me recostó sobre su pecho para que pudiéramos ver las estrellas. Eran hermosas, y se veían muchas más que desde la cuidad, pero no les presté demasiada atención porque Edward comenzó a tararear mi nana mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi pelo.

Después de un rato, no se cuanto exactamente, Edward decidió que debía volver a casa. Puse mala cara, no me quería ir aún. No quería volver al mundo real, quería quedarme para siempre con Edward en ese mundo en el que solo existíamos él y yo, apartados de toa civilización.

Al ver mi expresión, Edward suspiró, me tomó el rostro entre las manos y me miró a los ojos.

Entiende que si no vuelves antes de medianoche, Charlie va a dispararme. No es que me importe, pero si las balas rebotan en mi pecho sería raro para él, ¿no lo crees?

Como siempre, él tenía razón, y al imaginarme la cara de Charlie en esa situación hizo que una débil sonrisa asomara por las comisuras de mis labios.

Cométeme que volveremos aquí mañana. – dije en tono infantil.

Edward me beso en la frente.

Tanto tiempo como tú quieras.

Cuando volví a casa, Charlie pareció aliviado. Edward dijo que estaría en mi habitación, así que me excusé con que había pasado una larga tarde con Edward y Alice en Port Angeles. Me despedí de Charlie prometiéndole un buen desayuno navideño a la mañana siguiente, y subí a mi habitación.

Primero fue al baño, me lavé la cara y los dientes y me puse le nuevo pijama con pantalones de leopardo que me había dado Alice esa tarde. "No puedes esperar hasta mañana ¿cierto?" le había dicho. Su sonrisa radiante y los pequeños saltitos que daba sobre las puntas de sus pies me decían que estaba en lo cierto.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, Edward tenia puesto un ridículo gorro rojo navideño, y evaluó mi nuevo pijama con al mirada y una sonrisa.

Me acosté a su lado como siempre y el me abrazó.

Feliz navidad, Bella.

Feliz navidad, Edward.

Él comenzó a tararear mi nana, y me di cuenta que estaba muy cansada. Antes de que pudiera escuchar la mitad de la hermosa canción que Edward había hecho para mi cuando nos conocimos, me quedé dormida.

**Fin.**


End file.
